Harry Styles Romancedrama
by 1Dlover23
Summary: A Harry Styles   One Direction romance/comedy/drama. When 18 year old Ashley's life is falling apart, the boys suddenly come into her life and change everything. please read and review, feedback would be great!  x
1. The end and a new beggining

My life was officially over. Everything bad that you could possibly imagine, had happened. My dad committed suicide when I was four which left me, my mum and my sister Caitlin broke and homeless. We lived out on the street together until I was 10 and my sister was 8 when my mum suddenly left us, alone, homeless, sick and heartbroken. My sister and I were forced to do things no young teenage girls should be put through, but the only way we had a chance of surviving was to somehow make some money which then led to prostitution. I hated it, it felt so wrong but I had no choice and it paid off, when i was 16 my sister and I had raised enough money to buy an old broken down convey van, it wasn't much but at least it was a roof over our heads. I had gotten 2 part time jobs, one at star bucks and one at forever 21, finally I felt like i was on the right path in life and things might turn out to be okay, we bought a small old cottage on the edge of London , it wasn't much but for us it was luxury.

It was 9:30pm and i had just finished up at Starbucks for the night and got paid another $150, it wasn't much but it defiantly helped. I was walking home and quickly walked towards a small bridge that was a massive shortcut to get home, as i was walking over the bridge i spotted something floating in the water. I climbed down onto one of the large rocks by the sand bank to get a closer look at what it was. Suddenly i felt sick in the stomach and my head started spinning, it was a body.

I quickly ran up to the pay phone beside the bridge and called the police and ambulance, by this stage i had to sit down as i felt so sick and dizzy. About 5 mins later i could hear the sirens of the police and ambulance, a sudden wave of relief came over me. A police men came over to me and started asking me questions

"Are you the person who called us here?" he said

"_yes" _i quietly replied

"Okay we are going to need to ask you some questions" he continued,

I nodded

"Your name?"

"_Ashley, Ashley Banks_" I replied

"Age?"

"_18"_

"And could you please describe what you were doing when you spotted the body"

"_I was just walking home from work and as i was walking over the bridge i spotted it" _

Suddenly i felt myself lose my breath, my heart skipped a few beats, i looked over to where the group of police were by the creek, the body they had pulled out, it was my little sister.

Not thinking i just ran, tears streaming down my face uncontrollably, i just kept running and running until finally i just collapsed on the side of the road. I held my knees and cried into them for what seemed like an eternity until i felt a car pull up on the side of the road and someone started to walk over to me.

Someone had come and sat next to me and started patting my back, without thinking nor caring i dug my head into the man's chest while still crying my eyes out, he began to stroke my head. For the first time in a while i actually felt loved. After at least half an hour of crying into this poor strangers chest, the tears had started to die down so i decided to look up and see who my comforter was. As i looked up i saw the most beautiful green eyes i had ever seen, soft looking amazing brown curls sitting perfectly on his head, smooth slightly pink kissable lips started to smile at me, i couldn't help but smile back at this beautiful boy. It suddenly hit me who he was, id seen him in the newspaper, in magazines, on the TV, pretty much everywhere, it was Harry Styles.


	2. On the right track

I quickly unlocked my body from his strong embrace and tried to smooth out my hair before he could see what a horrible state i was in.

"Are you okay?" Harry began to say with his smooth deep voice

"_Well, no, not really_" i said while trying to hold back my tears again

"Why don't you come back to my house and we can talk about it then? Only if you want to that is" he said while a half smile appeared on his face

I couldn't help but smile and replied with a quick "_sure"_

"I'm Harry by the way" he said while putting his hand out to shake mine

"_Ashley" _i said while shaking his hand and looking deeply into his gorgeous eyes

He stood up and then put his hand out to help me up as we were still sitting on the side of the road, he opened the door to his Mercedes bends and signalled me to hop in. The half an hour car ride to his house was actually one of the best car rides of my life, we talked about everything, our lives, our families, our hobbies. It already felt as if i had know him for years, not for just over an hour. As we pulled up outside the massive complex that I had read about in all the magazines, my mouth couldn't help but drop. It was huge. As we got out of Harry's car and started to walk up a small fleet of stairs, I felt Harry's hand slowly grip onto mine, I couldn't help it but i had started to smile like a complete idiot, Harry looked over at me and giggled slightly. He unlocked the door and as i stepped into his and Louis' apartment.

"_This is awesome!"_ I said in a high pitch exited voice

"Yeah it isn't bad, is it?" he said while smiling, "I'll be back in a second to see if Lou is awake, you can go and sit down on the couch if you want" he said while pointing to the back of the room

I nodded my head and went and sat down when i heard talking in the room behind me

"Man she was on the side of the road crying her eyes out, her whole family is dead, i had to do something"

"Why didn't you take her to the police or something? Why did you have to bring her here?"

"Lou she's actually a really sweet girl, at least come in and meet her"

"Fine but don't let her stay too long"

Harry walked back in the room smiling, obviously not knowing that I had just heard his whole conversation with Louis. He came and sat next to me on the couch and put his arm around me and we started to talk about everything that had just happened with my sister. Suddenly i heard the door open to the room me and Harry were in, i looked up and fell into a sudden daze. Our eyes suddenly glued to each others, his brown, perfectly falling hair swepped to the side, his amazing crystal clear blue eyes staring into mine, his perfectly tanned skin glowing from the light shining above him and his perfectly white teeth shining through his unbelievable smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Louis began to say

"Nah Lou don't worry about it, this is Ashley" Harry said while smiling at me

"_Hi_" I said shyly and smiled

"Harry you didn't mention that she was this beautiful?" Louis said while winking at me

I couldn't help but blush

Louis came and sat with me and Harry on the small couch and we all snuggled up together and talked for the whole night, it was so much fun, i was so glad i had met these boys.

**HARRY'S POV**

One second Louis doesn't even want come and say hello to Ashley, then the next second he's flirting with her like crazy! I don't know why but i started to feel kind of jealous when she started flirting back, i had only known her for a few hours, i didn't like her, did i?

**LOUIS' POV**

Man Ashley is amazing! We talked and flirted for the rest of the night until she fell asleep on my chest on the couch. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was, her long wavy light brown hair with blonde highlights fell about half way down her back, her beautiful green eyes were big and wide, her soft pink lips looked so delicious and kissable and she had the most amazing body i had ever seen, not fat but not skinny, curvy. The way i liked girls to be. I noticed the whole night when me and Ash were talking that Harry started to look very jealous, i have no idea why its just something that he does when a girl isn't paying much attention to him i guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Please please please please let me know if anyone is actually reading this and wether I should keep going! Thanks xx


	4. Who to love

I heard something crash down hard onto the ground as I suddenly awoke from my deep sleep. I looked at my watch, it was almost 2 in the afternoon. For a second I had forgotten where I was and why I was on some strangers couch but then last night's memories flooded back, I couldn't help but smile slightly to myself.

"Morning gorgeous" Harry said while walking into the room with a tray of homemade pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice

I sat up and Harry sat next to me while putting the tray on the coffee table in front of me, I hugged him and he gave me a small kiss on the cheek, I couldn't help but blush. We started eating and talking again just like last night then it suddenly hit me, my sister was dead. I dropped my fork straight to the ground, my face turned pale and I couldn't move.

"Ash? Are you okay?" Harry said with a look of panic

I manage to blurt out "M-m-my sister, sh-sh-she's dead"

All of a sudden the tears started to burst out of my eyes again and just like the night before I found myself crying into Harry's chest. I didn't even notice how long I was crying for until I heard the door slam shut, Louis was home. I knew he was out for the day and would be home for dinner. He walked straight past me and harry and gave us a glare, it looked as if he had been crying aswell.

"What's wrong Lou? Is everything okay with you and Ellie?

He didn't listen and stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Ellie? Who's Ellie? I said quietly to Harry

"Ellie, Eleanor, Louis' girlfriend"

I felt my heart sink, and I had no idea why, I had only known Lou for a day but I thought we had a connection, I felt slightly heartbroken. But then I looked up and saw Harry smiling down at me, I don't know why he was smiling, but it was contagious. I started to laugh and pushed him off me, I needed to stretch after being on that couch for so long. I went into the kitchen and looked into the fridge so I could try and cook the boys something for dinner but of course, it was completely empty. Harry walked in a grabbed me from behind and held on my waist tightly while putting his chin on my shoulder, I looked over to his head and smiled.

"maybe I should get going, I've taken up your whole day crying, you probably want to get out and go to some big party or something" I said with slight hesitation

"no no no don't you worry, stay longer, please?" Harry said with the most adorable puppy dog face

"awww who could ever resist that face" I said while pinching his cheeks and laughing

"Well actually we were invited to a party tonight, we don't have to go, but would you like to come?" harry said while playing with a piece of my hair

"id love to but, iv got nothing to wear and I cant go anywhere looking like this" I said with a sigh of disappointment

Harry looked at me and smiled, he whispered into my ear softly singing " don't need makeup, to cover up, being the way that you are is enough, baby you like up my world like nobody else the way that you flip you hair gets me over whelmed and when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know, you don't know you beautiful."

Shivers quickly fell down my spine, I looked up at harry and into his amazing green eyes when all of a sudden his soft moist lips were planted onto mine, his arms crept around my waist as mine found their way around his neck, I felt his tong trying to get into my mouth and I let it, it felt like magic.

It must of lasted at least 3 minutes and then quickly we both pulled away as we heard Louis' door creep open. We turned around in unison and saw Louis staring at us with his mouth wide open, it looked as if he were about to cry again. He ran back into his room and Harry chased after him while I was left in the kitchen alone to ponder what just happened. It felt so right, so perfect, I just wanted more and more.

About 20 minutes later Harry comes back into the kitchen saying "Louis broke up with Eleanor"

"Why?" I said in shock

"Because" Harry took a slow breathe before speaking again "He, he thought he was falling in love..with you"

My mouth bursted open, not knowing what to say or think, I had only known these guys for a day, but I have to admit, it felt like a lifetime. Harry came over and hugged me, it felt so right but then there was Louis', maybe love at first sight was real.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while I just been really busy and I didn't think anyone was reading but I've decided to add on a couple more chapters and see how it goes :) Warning this chapter gets quite graphic!**

**CHAPTER 4**

I was completely and utterly lost for words, thoughts like, is this just a prank that Harry and Lou are pulling on me? Do I feel the same way about Lou? What about Harry? My head was spinning from all these thoughts. After this time just yesterday my sister had died and now all of a sudden two members of one of the biggest boy bands in the whole world both are suddenly in love with me? Could this really be happening?

"I'm really not sure what to say" I finally said to Harry who was still staring at me after telling me about 5 mins ago that Louis Tomlinson, was falling in love with me.

"Then let me do the talking" Harry began with the most serious look on his face I had ever seen, "I know that we've only know each other for a day and Lou knows that too, but Louis is a strong believer in love at first sight and when he gets these gut feelings, he always follows them…but here's the thing Ash, I think..i think I feel, the same way Lou does." He said so quietly and shyly, the complete opposite to the usual loud and confident Harry.

For the second time within about 10 minutes I was lost for words, I was just so shocked and it was all just too much for me to handle.

"Ha-harry, I think I better go home, I need to, um, feed the cat" Straight after I said that I mentally face palmed myself, is that the best excuse I could think of?

Harry just looked at me blankly and suddenly whispered in my ear which sent shivers done my spine "You know I'll fight for you, I'm not letting you go this easily" He said while seductively biting his lower lip.

God why did he have to be this hot?

I quickly kissed him on the cheek and stood up trying to get to the door as quickly as I could before I changed my mind about his seductive offer when he grabs my hand and spins me around so I was facing him with our foreheads touching each others.

" I told you, you wouldn't be getting away that easily" He smiled his adorably sexy flirty smile

Suddenly his soft lips were planted on mine again, just like earlier today but then time he was a lot more force full and passionate. I wanted this so badly but I just couldn't stop thinking about Lou and how much it would hurt him.

The kiss began to get more and more full on, it was practically open mouth. Harry had slowly began to walk me backwards so we were now leaning against a wall, my arms were strongly wrapped around his neck while his were around my waist but slowly getting lower. I hesitantly pulled away begging for a breathe, when I managed to say "Harry, I can't do this, I need to leave"

**VERY GRAPHIC THIS PART-DO NOT READ IF UNDER 16**

Odiously Harry had other ideas, he just smiled a cheeky, naughty smile at me and got close to my face again before kissing my neck, it felt so good, I wanted this so badly, maybe even more than Harry, I felt harry slowly becoming hard against me and we were still against the wall, my mind told me to walk away but my body told me to stay. He lifted me up bridal style while we were still kissing and he walked us into the bedroom, he strongly dropped me onto the bed and immediately climbed onto of me, I began to quickly unbutton his shirt while he lifted mine off my head and undid my bra. He cupped my boobs and began to kiss and lick them, while his hand made its way down to my panties, he pulled them down and began to stroke my opening, he smirked at me at how wet I had become. He slowly put his finger inside of me and began to get faster and faster and he thrusted it in and out, I couldn't help but yelp at how amazing it felt. His chest was resting against mine and we were still kissing when I decided to take charge and make my way down harry, I sat up onto of him and kissed his chest until I came to his pants, I undid his belt and unbuttoned them and pulled them down with his underwear going with them, I couldn't believe how big and hard it was. I grasped onto it with my hand and slowly started to stroke it up and down which made him get even harder. I started to slowly suck it which made him moan in pleasure, he tasted so good so I deep throated him as he came in my mouth.

**-GRAPHIC PART OVER-**

All of a sudden the floor flew open, I eminently knew who it was and tried to get myself under the covers as quickly as possible before he could see me naked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HARRY?" Louis yelled, this was the first time I had ever seen them fight.

"Lou, I can explain" I said trying to be calm

"DID HE FORCE YOU TO DO THIS ASHLEY? DID HE FORCE YOU TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM?" Lou said still screaming odiously not as calm as I was, I could see tears beginning to build in his eyes

"Lou, I didn't force her to do anything, what type of person do you think I am? Harry said while standing up, I noticed he had managed to put his boxers back on

"DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO ANSWER THAT BASTERD?" all of a sudden Louis punched harry straight in the face which made his nose bleed, I started to get really scared so I slipped on one of Harry's t shirts and sprinted to the door, I knew what I was leaving behind was a ruined friendship, and it was all my fault, I had ruined possibly the best bromance in the whole world just because I wanted to get laid. Man did I feel like shit.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

I awoke in a familiar place, I was home. The memories from last night flooded back, the good ones and the bad. That feeling of guilt and insecurity took over me again as I had realized what I had done, what would the fans say if they found out? I got up and made myself a coffee when I saw one of my sisters Jack Wills hoodies on the floor, the thought of her this time did not make me cry, but smile, I picked it up and hugged it strongly, it smelt just like her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it sounded hesitant. As I slowly opened the door my mouth dropped, along with the hoodie I was holding, It was Louis.

"Lo-Lou.." I said, trying to put a smile on my face but it was just so hard while I was looking at his, he had a black eye, blood running down his nose and puffy red cheeks from crying, and to think, this was all because of me.

I quickly but gently pulled him in for a big hug, I didn't want to let go and it felt as if neither did he. A few minutes later he broke the silence.

"Look, I'm so sorry about last night, it's not up to me whether you want to be one of Harry's sex toys, I had no right to do what I did"

"Lou, you don't need to be sorry for anything, It was all my fault and I'm so sorry, I felt so wrong and I couldn't stop thinking about how much it was going to hurt you, but harry was just so persistent, I couldn't help myself"

A small smile appeared on his face, I invited him inside and got him to sit on the couch as I went to go him some ice for his eye. As I came back I saw him on his phone texting someone, god I hope it wasn't harry.

"Oh thanks, Louis said as I put the ice on his eye, "Um, Ash…It's Harry, he apologized for everything and he said he feels so bad about what he did, and I forgave him" a huge smile suddenly appeared on both of our faces and a huge sigh of relief came over me as we hugged strongly for a few minutes.

For the rest of the day, me and Lou just snuggled up on the couch watching Grease and all the Toy Stories over and over again, we weren't really watching them though, we were more so talking and joking around the whole time. As I looked at my phone I was shocked at how late it was, I also noticed I had 11 new texts messages and 7 missed phone calls, all from Harry. I didn't tell Lou, I just ignored them. As I placed my phone back down Lou yelled out to me from the kitchen, I had no idea what he was doing, but his voice sounds cheeky. As I entered the kitchen there were heaps of cup cake mixes, bowls, eggs, cups and everything else you need to make cakes, oh yeah, this was gonna be fun.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Louis yelled in his presenter voice ( like the one he uses in mega mind) We both frantically started pouring in all of the ingredients we could find in the kitchen, there was stuff flying everywhere, it was absolutely hilarious. Louis was the first to put his "cake" into the over which meant he had won.

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IN YOUR FACE! LOUIS THE CAKE MAKING CHAMPION!" Louis said while running around the kitchen with his t-shirt on his head like they do in the football after a goal.

I just stood there smirking with my arms crossed when out of nowhere a puff of flour hits me in the face, oh it's on, I thought to myself. A massive food fight broke out and the whole house was an absolute mess. When there was finally no more food to throw at each other we both sad down on the floor next to each other, crying from laughter.

"Well that was fun" I managed to say between breathes.

"I know right, maybe we could do round 2 another time?" Louis said while smiling and winking

I couldn't help but giggle and reply with a stern "Oh it's on like Donkey Kong"

That made us both crack up laughing again in the middle of the kitchen floor

"I've had a really nice day with you today Ash" Louis said with a serious smile on his face

"Yeah me to, your such a gentlemen" I said sarcastically while throwing one last pinch of flour on Louis' face. He just smiled and said "Well being the gentleman I am, I'm not going to kiss" He said with smile and a wink

I couldn't help but laugh at this and began to do a puppy dog face

"Maybe we could go out on a date, then your wish may be granted my dear" Louis said trying to be serious but an adorably smile broke out on his face

"I'd like that" I simply replied but still unable to wipe my smile off my face aswell.


End file.
